1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an article which can be applied to the face of a user to facilitate respiratory activity. More specifically, the present invention relates to an article in form of a tape which can be applied to the face of a user on either side of the user's nose in a manner which opens the nasal concha and therefore reduces nasal air flow restriction and promotes easier breathing. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method of facilitating respiratory activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an article 10 which can be applied to the nose in the illustrated manner and which is arranged to gently pull the nostril passages 12 open to dilate them. The article 10 is said to improve the ease with which the wearer can breathe through his or her nose. While this article exhibits certain merits such as being applicable to both athletes and persons who have difficulty breathing at night, it is only able to open the nostril passages. This arrangement is further such that it encounters the drawback that it can possibly interfere with the wearing of sunglasses, goggles or the like such as worn during ski competitions and the like. Accordingly, it remains an objective to improve upon the article 10 as will be seen from a review of this written description of the invention taken with the accompanying drawings.